Pleasure & Love
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: YAOI. Capitulo 3. TykixLavi. Me encontré con una mirada profunda, monstruosa, que acaparó mi consciencia con una terrible fuerza seductora.
1. I Pleasure

**Pleasure & Love**

Capitulo 1:_Pleasure_

* * *

><p>El cielo, es la única limitación para el trabajo de un Bookman, y su casa de campaña por excelencia. Noches a la intemperie, de lluvia, frío y calor, días soleados, despejados o con grisáceas nubes apretujándose hasta exprimirse. El cielo, es lo único que no cambia, de paso a paso en mi vida, siempre es el mismo, inclemente e indulgente. Y mis días transcurrían bajo esa premisa, sin importar lo que pasara o en que pelea me viera envuelto inclusive después de ingresar a la Orden Oscura. Cada acontecimiento, cada gota de sudor o de sangre, era lo mismo: un dato más. Información que sería transmitida a los siguientes Bookman, a secas, sin un fin en particular más que el de resguardar la macabra historia de la humanidad. No trivialidades ni sentimentalismo. ¿De que servía que el emperador de este u otro país fuera concebido por amor o que sus hermanos cayeran de un árbol? De nada… solo importaban el número de guerras desatadas por cada uno, sus uniones, sus alianzas, sus traiciones.<p>

Sin embargo, aunque pensé que era impermeable al mundo, que después de ver tantas matanzas y conocer tantas personas que un día hablaban contigo y al siguiente desaparecían, ya nada ni nadie, podía introducirse en mi vida de forma significativa, ¡que había logrado vencer los caprichos del destino de patéticas emociones! Ocurrió algo que… no puede prever, en un día como cualquiera.

* * *

><p><strong>16 de Octubre<strong>

-_Una misión…_ -Bajé del tren. El sonido metálico de los andenes, de las ruedas sobre los rieles, el vapor mezclado con aromas agrios y ebrios, perfumes caros y madera quemada, el chillido de niños, el parloteo de la gente, una mescolanza de la crema y nata con lo más bajo de la sociedad europea del siglo XIX, me absorbió. Cerré los ojos, un segundo, y alejé de mi mente el manoseo constante de información. Ver todo de manera objetiva, podía resultar útil de vez en cuando, para evitar ser presa del pánico y la confusión del maremoto de vidas, como si de un embudo se tratara.

Salí de la estación, fuera o dentro, nada cambiaba, y menos el cielo que ahora se vestía con sus mejores galas de otoñales tonos: el atardecer. Hacía frio, ajusté la bufanda a mi cuello y caminé sin buscar la posada donde me alojaría hasta el día siguiente, en que un carruaje de la Orden Oscura fuera a recogerme para llevarme hasta una anónima y pequeña aldea francesa, ubicada a orillas del Lesse, un afluente del Mosa.

Mi andar sin rumbo me llevó a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando la noche caía en plenitud sobre mis hombros. Las sombras se alargaban como garras espectrales por el suelo iluminado por las ocurrentes lámparas de tabernas y demás sitios de mala-muerte.

-_Eh, chico ¿no quieres que te hagamos compañía esta noche? _–Preguntaron dos prostitutas desde las puertas de un solitario burdel, con sus pechos sobresaliendo por los mugrientos escotes. El penetrante olor del opio empujaba sus seductoras palabras, el tono burlón y las miradas lascivas que iban a mi entrepierna, mientras se movían bamboleantes a rodearme con sus enclenques brazos, deslizando sus carnosas bocas por mi cuello.

Sonreí con picardía, tomando las manos de una de ellas para besarlas con una ligera reverencia.

-_Lo lamento, bellas damas, pero será otra noche. _–Silencio, seguido de mal disimuladas risitas.

-_Oh. Tenemos un caballero._ –Dijo la otra sin soltarme, por la espalda.

-_Si… _-Un silbido.- _es todo… _-La voz trastornada.- _un manjar. _–Un akuma.

Los dedos que acariciaban zalameros mi clavícula, se convirtieron en afiladas cuchillas en la yugular.

-_Vaya ¿Esa es la manera de tratar a sus clientes? _–Pregunté sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios, con una ruta de escapa en mente. Estaba acostumbrado a este juego, al tipo de cacería arriesgada donde no solo el uniforme me daba por una diana móvil, sino donde además, acercarme a la gente era una apuesta de vida o muerte, de dejar que entraran en mí para luego alejarme veloz.

-_Exorcista idiota…_-Musitó el akuma que estaba delante de mí, triunfante, apuntándome con ambas manos. Las manos se desprendieron de sus muñecas, quedando sostenidas solo por dos finos hilos negros, rozando el empedrado de la calle, dejando ver las bocas de un par de cañones.

Flexioné las rodillas, listo para el escape, cuando una voz, fríamente divertida, recorrió mi cuerpo detrás del akuma que me retenía en un abrazo.

-_Veo que tienen a un lindo ejemplar aquí._

El akuma que me apuntaba, dio un paso hacia atrás. El otro akuma me soltó y aproveché para separarme y girarme. A penas lo hice, me encontré con una mirada profunda, monstruosa, que acaparó mi consciencia con una terrible fuerza seductora. Su brazo me rodeó la cintura, su otra mano sostuvo una mía. Arqueé el cuerpo hacia el frente, atrapado contra el pecho de un hombre galante de traje frac y sombrero de copa alta, moreno, de cabello largo, negro y ondulante… con siete estigmas en la frente, siete marcas en forma de cruz.

El Noé del placer: **Tyki Mikk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

Este ff originalmente lo empecé a publicar en mi blog como pequeños capítulos, pero a partir del capitulo 5, decidí hacerlo mas extenso, por lo que empezaré a publicarlo también por este medio, como la segunda parte, dejando primero esta, que son pequeñas entregas que espero sean de su agrado.

La historia de DGM, será modificada un poco, para poder adaptarse a la historia de esta pareja tan… sexy.


	2. II Helpless

**Pleasure & Love**

Capitulo 2: _Helpless_

* * *

><p>Despertó.<p>

Sin sol, sin luz alguna más que el baño ligero de la luna por una ventana abierta, con sus cortinas mecidas a juego perceptible del viento que revoloteaba a gusto en la fría noche, la habitación era una caja de penumbra, de oscuridad casi absoluta, en la que su cuerpo se sumergía y entumía sus pensamientos. Por minutos, no hubo claridad ni en las figuras que veía ni en sus ideas. Era lo más cercano a la paz, y al mismo tiempo, lo más alejado.

Se removió entre las sabanas de la cama donde yacía, para colocarse de lado. Su cabello rojizo cayó sobre sus ojos entreabiertos. Tres segundos bastaron en esa posición, para recobrar la claridad, un seco golpe que lo hizo sentarse con las manos apoyadas en el colchón. La cabeza le daba vueltas, los oídos le zumbaban por lo apresurado del movimiento. Bajó la cabeza al sentir una punzada en el lado derecho, mirando por el rabillo del ojo su alrededor. Era una habitación austera. Al lado de la cama solo había una mesa con una lámpara de petróleo sin encender, una jarra y un vaso. Una silla, apostada al lado contrario, en informe posición, daba a entender que su usuario se había ausentado recientemente.

Contuvo el impulso de preguntar dónde estaba. Buscó a tientas en su muslo, su martillo. Como lo esperaba, aunque rogaba lo contrario, no estaba, ni su banda o la chaqueta. Se sentía…

-_¿Indefenso? _–Preguntó detrás suyo.

Bajó de la cama, veloz, apretando los puños, listo para atacar al intruso al que no había sido capaz de detectar. Su cuerpo se quedó estático, cuando supo de quien se trataba.

A penas sobre la altura de la cabecera de la cama, medio cuerpo atravesaba la pared de piedra sólida, como si fuese una delgada película de agua. El traje frac, la piel morena, el cabello negro y aquella lasciva mirada perturbaban el ambiente como un gato que merodea la guarida de un ratón, era puro instinto cazador, cerniéndose sobre el instinto de su presa. Pero, no era eso lo que paralizaba a Lavi, sino los estigmas en su frente.

-_¿Quién…?_

-_Sabes quién soy. _–Sus labios se torcieron con un sadismo divertido, sacando el resto de su cuerpo de la pared. Avanzando hacia él, sin sortear los obstáculos, solo pasando entre ellos.

-_Un Noah._ –Gruñó, intentando ocultar el miedo que le atenazaba el alma.

-_¡Soy más que eso!, y tú lo sabes perfectamente,_ -Llegó hasta Lavi, tomándole del mentón, haciendo que lo levantara para que sus miradas siguieran conectadas.- _pequeño Bookman._ –El tono que empleaba, era el de un viejo conocido… ¡no!... era diferente. Era… era más suave y cadencioso, travieso y perverso, era maldad pura e inocente, que lo seducía sin reparo.

No pudo pensar más. Los labios del Noah llegaron a los suyos, declarándolos de su propiedad con avidez, con sabor a vino tinto. Los brazos, largos y fuertes le rodearon, una trampa sin salida que lo llevó de regreso a la cama. Las manos pasaron de su cintura, a su pecho, acariciando sobre la ropa la piel del exorcista, que se rendía a ellas con inusitada rapidez y sensibilidad. Las manos del Noah tomaron sus muñecas, separando sus dedos de los brazos desde donde intentaba hacer fuerza para apartarse, y llevaron sus puños cerrados a los costados de su cabeza.

-_¿Lo recuerdas? _–Preguntó en su oído.

-_¡No! _–Una negativa que agarró por sorpresa a Lavi. Era su voz, eran sus palabras, y era una negativa no de alguien que supiera que no había algo que recordar, sino de alguien que sabe que no quiere recordar. Temor.

-_Entonces, te ayudare._

En esa frase, el temor se condensó, aguardando a que el Noah siguiera disfrutando de la boca del exorcista, dejándolo apenas con el aire suficiente para no morir. Los cuerpos chocaban el uno contra el otro sin son. Uno, se resistía a ceder a lo que era inevitable, el otro, solo se mofaba de los desesperados intentos por soltarse de su conejito, proclamándose ganador.

-_Recordar te hará bien. _–Dijo el Noah con las rodillas a los lados de las caderas desnudas del exorcista. Se despojó del saco tras asegurarse de haber amarrado bien las manos de Lavi a la cabecera con la corbata, gozando de la desesperación esmeralda de sus ojos. Justo… como la primera vez.

-_¡No tengo nada que ver con un Noah! Soy un exo… _

Los dedos del Noah, era finos y largos, espigas de un campo libidinoso de maldad. Fríos, como trozos de hielo en el más crudo de los inviernos. Suaves, como un dulce pecado, que se deslizaban por su cuerpo forzado a la desnudes. Sus tetillas, torturadas por la boca maestra de aquel demonio, intentaban alejar su atención de lo que se avecinaba y que cortó sus palabras por la mitad, al ocurrir. Dos dedos, se introdujeron en su ser sin preguntar. El dolor avanzó por su columna vertebral, como una corriente eléctrica copulando con un terremoto, agrietando su esperanza al devolverle aquellas imágenes y sensaciones que de alguna manera, había permanecido ocultas hasta entonces. _Deja vu_.

-_Tyki…_ -Murmuró derrotado.

-_No._ -¿Tristeza?- _Mucho antes de este Tyki ¿me recuerdas?_


	3. III Who?

**Pleasure & Love**

Capítulo 3: _Who?_

* * *

><p>El rizado cabello del hombre blanco cayó por un costado del rostro, al inclinarse sobre el maltrecho cuerpo del conejillo, que en sueños, se estremecía. En cada fibra de su cuerpo, aunque sus ojos yacían cerrados al mundo, permanecían despiertos los recuerdos de las últimas tres noches, en las que sin descanso, un cruel y despiadado demonio se apropió de cada milímetro de su ser, con palabras demasiado dulces y contradictorias, con mensajes que era incapaz de comprender y que con el paso de las horas, fueron dejados aun lado, conforme su mente se hundía en una espesa neblina de Tyki Mikk.<p>

Los labios del hombre rozaron su hombro al bajar, sin tocar, por las curvas de su mejilla y cuello.

-¡Basta! –Gritó, despertando e incorporándose con un golpe a la mandíbula de quien fuera que osaba despertarlo. Reaccionaba por instinto, sin saber qué fue lo que lo despertó. Solo desatando un destello de furia contenida.

-¡Que fuerza! –Recibió el otro, tanto el grito como el golpe (neutralizándolo con una mano), a sonrisa abierta.

Las mejillas rojas del exorcista, por la fiebre, fueron involuntariamente surcadas por dos hermosos ríos de lágrimas que rompieron la delgada película de orgullo que aún le quedaba. La sabana que envolvía su desnudes, corrió cuesta abajo por la geografía ultrajada de su mortalidad, con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del desconocido de gafas gruesas, a través de las cuales, era imposible divisar mirada alguna.

Los brazos de los que no espero ni deseó nada, le rodearon con delicadeza por la cintura, como a un frágil tesoro, estrechándolo contra su firme pecho. Las preguntas brillaron por su ausencia.

Encerrado en ese angosto rincón del mundo, había una leve luz de esperanza, y un mar de tormento en los que Lavi prefería no pensar. Por más exorcista que fuera, por más Bookman, por más guerras que hubiera visto, tragedias y tristeza, la pesadilla de los días anteriores no tenía comparación. Era una sentencia particular y ominosa, no solo por haber sido tomado una y otra vez a la fuerza por un Noah… sino por los recuerdos que surgieron y que precedían a ese encuentro, recuerdos en los que su voz declaraba en susurros de placer y pasión, palabras de amor a aquel inmundo ser. Recuerdos, que no conseguía entender de donde provenían, porque estaban ahí, si eran en realidad suyos o un truco sucio, alguna habilidad para confundirlo (entonces ¿Por qué?),

La estadía entre los brazos del hombre que lo sacó de la anónima habitación, y el correr bajó la lluvia que los acogió tras horas de andar incansable a campo abierto, fue un fado surreal que revivió desde la agonía, el dolor e indignación de cada beso, hasta la quimérica algarabía de orgasmos y caricias. Una composición que dejaba pendiente la pregunta hacía el extraño: ¿nos conocemos?

Tendido de nuevo en una cama, con la vista nublada y dándose por vencido al intentar enfocar mejor las facciones de su salvador, el exorcista cedió a la necesidad de descansar. En los segundos de camino al sueño, que rezaba fuera una apacible escena de mutilación y guerra o la pelea contra una horda de akumas, antes que volver a estar debajo del Noah, intentó averiguar de dónde provenía esa sensación de conocer al hombre de gafas gruesas. ¿El vagón de un tren, risas de damiselas rodeándolo y el choque involuntario de hombros, una disculpa y un adiós? ¿Una víctima rescatada que le devolvía el favor? ¿Una simple coincidencia en un bar, chocando copas en nombre de la celebración de otro?

¿Era de esta vida?... o… quizás ¿de una vida anterior?

_Entonces soñé._

_Carente de cielo o de suelo, mis cinco sentidos estaban concentrados en quien me arrebataba, con unas sinceras y cálidas orbes ámbar, el corazón._

_-_¿Estarás siempre a mi lado_? -¿Quién es?_

_Silencio._

_-_Aun si es verdad… que eres… _-El sueño, las voces, se difuminaron en la espesura de la oscuridad que me engulló voraz._

_Aun si es verdad que eres… que eres ¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Luego de mucho tiempo, actualizo este ff, del que ya tengo hasta el capítulo 6, así que iré subiendo cada 4 días, máximo 7, un capitulo a la vez, porque, además, como ven, son pequeños en realidad.

Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews, y quienes me permitan el honor de dejarme uno. Además, una inmensa disculpa por dejarlo tanto tiempo parado.


End file.
